DON'T GO
by takayamasuzu
Summary: Summary : Disaat chanyeol menemukan cinta pertamanya yang ternyata seorang namja ./ "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat mempercayai perasaanku ini ?"- chanyeol / " tidak ada yang sunbaenim harus lakukan karena aku yakin perasaan yang sunbaenim rasakan saat ini bukan lah cinta"-kyungsoo / CHANSOO / slight : HUNSOO,BAEKYEOL /
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't go

Cast(s) : PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONGDAE

Rate : T

Summary : Disaat chanyeol menemukan cinta pertamanya yang ternyata seorang namja ./ "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat mempercayai perasaanku ini ?"- chanyeol / " tidak ada yang sunbaenim harus lakukan karena aku yakin perasaan yang sunbaenim rasakan saat ini bukan lah cinta"-kyungsoo / CHANSOO / slight : HUNSOO,BAEKYEOL /

Warning : YAOI , TYPO

Disclaimer : tokoh nya Cuma minjem , tapi ide cerita murni dari ide author sendiri

NO BASH

NO PLAGIARISM

Park chanyeol adalah seorang namja yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan hingga sebuah keluarga bermarga park datang dan mengadopsinya disaat ia berusia 8 tahun. Tumbuh sebagai seorang namja yang selalu bersikap dan berfikir positif dalam setiap hal yang ada disekitarnya. Baginya hidup terlalu berharga untuk dilalui dengan hal dan fikiran yang negatif .

.

Do kyungsoo seorang namja yang cerdas,ceria dan ramah pada semua orang termasuk dengan orang yang baru hingga sebuah peristiwa yang dialami kyungsoo dan keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

.

Oh sehun adalah anak dari sahabat orangtua kyungsoo yang juga merupakan sahabat kyungsoo sejak kecil . memiliki pribadi yang aneh dengan ekspresi datarnya pada hampir semua orang terutama pada orang dibencinya . namun menjadi sangat manja saat berada didekat kyungsoo .

Byun baekhyun adalah sahabat sehun dan kyungsoo sejak mereka berada di junior high school . seorang namja yang ceria dan sangat berisik bagi kedua sahabatnya . sangat menyayangi kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan over protektif padanya .

Kim jongdae adalah anak tertua dari pemilik growl high school yang merupakan salah satu sekolah terbesar dan terbaik di memiliki sifat yang perduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya terutama pada sahabat terbaiknya park chanyeol.

.

.

_" mianhe , aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu .apa kau baik-baik saja?" – chanyeol_

_"ah tidak apa-apa sunbaenim,aku yang salah karena berjalan dengan menunduk" – kyungsoo_

_.._

_" omo , ada apa denganmu kyungie?kenapa kau menangis?katakakan padaku siapa yang menyakitimu akan kuhajar untukmu" – baekhyun_

_"Aku baik-baik saja baekie hyung,hikss" –kyungsoo_

_"ini yang terakhir kali nya kukatakan padamu,jauhi kyungsoo hyung karena kau hanya akan semakin menambah penderitaan dalam hidupnya ." – sehun_

_"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pergi karena aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh darinya" – chanyeol _

_"sunbaenim kumohon lupakan aku" –kyungsoo_

_"kumohon jangan panggil aku sunbaenim lagi,kyung" –chanyeol_

_"kau harus bersabar dan tetap terus berusaha untuk meyakinkannya chanyeol" –jongdae_

TBC

hallo readers..

ini adalah ff author tentang EXO yang pertama jadi ya beginilah hasilnya, terlihat sangat amatiran ya?

so,author harap ada yang mau review ff ini supaya author bisa belajar lebih baik lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Title : Don't go

Cast(s) : PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONGDAE

AND OTHER CAST

Rate : T

Summary : Disaat chanyeol menemukan cinta pertamanya yang ternyata seorang namja ./ "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat mempercayai perasaanku ini ?"- chanyeol / " tidak ada yang sunbaenim harus lakukan karena aku yakin perasaan yang sunbaenim rasakan saat ini bukan lah cinta"-kyungsoo / CHANSOO / slight : HUNSOO,BAEKYEOL /

Warning : YAOI , TYPO

Disclaimer : tokoh nya Cuma minjem , tapi ide cerita murni dari ide author sendiri

NO BASH

NO PLAGIARISM

NOT LIKE ? DON'T READ

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**CHANYEOL POV**

Matahari yang baru saja keluar dari singgasananya demi menghangatkan dunia dengan cahayanya. Aku mendudukan tubuhku diatas rerumputan yang basah karena embun dipagi hari masih tertinggal dengan sebuah pohon besar namun rindang sebagai sandaran tubuhku . Kututup mataku perlahan sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin,menahannya sejenak dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan . Terasa begitu segar dan menyejukkan paru-paruku,hal yang akan sulit kurasakan jika aku berada di seoul tempat tinggalku dan juga keluargaku.

Nama ku adalah chanyeol,ya hanya chanyeol,kenapa?karena tak ada yang tau siapa keluargaku,bahkan hanya sekedar marga pun tak ada yang tau . sungguh aku hanya lah namja yang dibesarkan oleh pengurus sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak disebuah desa yang tak terlalu ramai penduduknya,sebuah desa yang terletak jauh dari kota 10 tahun yang lalu sepasang suami istri datang kepanti asuhan tempatku tinggal dan mengadopsiku,menambahkan nama marga park mereka didepan namaku sehingga jadilah aku bermarga park ,park chanyeol nama lengkap ku kini.

Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu karena akhirnya ada sebuah keluarga yang ingin mengadopsiku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka,akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah dan ibu .aku tak perduli lagi siapa orang tua kandungku sebenarnya karena aku telah mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang aku inginkan dari kecil,mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga park dengan sepenuh hati mereka melebihi kasih sayang kepada keluarga kandung menurutku.

Sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirku disaat aku mengingat masa laluku yang begitu indah hingga kurasakan mataku yang mulai berat karena rasa kantuk yang mulai kurasakan dan membuatku untuk menikmati suasana menyegarkan ditaman ini dengan tidur sejenak .

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan karena merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu tidurku,kutengadahkan kepalaku menatap matahari yang telah tepat berada diatas kepalaku yang tertutupi oleh pohon rindang yang menjadi sandaranku sedari tadi,sedikit sinarnya yang berhasil menembus celah diantara dedaunan pohon ini dan mengenaiku,pantas saja aku merasa sedikit panas dipuncak kepalaku. Kutatap sekelilingku sejenak dan sebuah senyuman kembali terukir dibibirku melihat taman ini yang tak berkurang kadar keindahannya,dengan pohon-pohon dan bunga beraneka ragam jenisnya tersebar diseluruh taman ini masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu .

Aku melihat arloji yang kugunakan sedikit terkejut karena waktu telah menunjukkan jam 13.00 siang , yang berarti aku tertidur lebih dari 5 jam , segera aku bangkit untuk pulang karena perutku yang sudah meminta untuk merenggangkan otot karena tubuhku agak terasa pegal mengingat aku tertidur berjam-jam dalam posisi duduk *emang bisa?* dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat motor milikku yang terparkir dipinggir jalan tadi pagi,mengendarai motor kesayangannku ini dengan kecepatan sedang menuju villa keluarga tempatku menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju motornya ketika ia tiba disebuah pekarangan yang bunga krisan dan mawar tumbuh cantik diatas rerumputan yang rindang berjejer dikiri dan kanan pekarangan membuat udara disekitarnya berhembus kencang setiap saat dan terasa menyegarkan .Sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar bercat putih terlihat megah tanpa melunturkan kesan dari nuansa perumahan korea kuno yang dimiliki bangunan yang tak lain adalah vila keluarga park.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya dan bergegas memasuki vilanya dan berjalan menuju dapur,mengambil sekaleng soda dingin dari kulkasnya dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Channie kau baru pulang sayang?kamu dari mana saja hmm?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya.

"ne eomma. Ah mian tadi channie tadi ketiduran ditaman dekat panti asuhan,hehe"jawab chanyeol sambil memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"aish,dasar kamu ini tukang tidur"omel wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh chanyeol.

"hehee…oh ya , appa kemana sih eomma?kok dari tadi channie nggak ngeliat appa ya?"

"appa mu itu tadi keluar untuk bertemu rekan bisnisnya yang berada didaerah ini dan baru akan pulang nanti malam"

"yah,kita kan kesini untuk liburan,kenapa appa malah pergi menemui rekan bisnisnya sih"

"sudah jangan cemberut cuci tangan mu sekarang,kamu sudah laparkan?"ucap ibu chanyeol sambil meletakkan masakannya diatas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"hehehe,,eomma tau saja kalau channie sudah lapar"ucap chanyeol sambil cengengesan dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

**.**

**Skip time**

.

"chanyeol-ah,bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?ayo ceritakan padaku"tanya seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek dari chanyeol dan merangkulnya.

"ish,kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik tidak mau cerita padamu ah"

"huh,kau ini pada teman mu sendiri pelit sekali sih?"ucap namja itu sambil melipatkan kedua tangan didadanya.

"hahahaha..jongdae kau ini,wajahmu jelek tau kalau cemberut begitu"ucap chanyeol tertawa sambil memegang perut nya yang sedikit sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL"

"hahahahaaa…baiklah..haha"ucap chanyeol sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi mendengar sahabatnya yang dipanggil jongdae itu sudah berteriak-teriak karena ditertawai olehnya membuat siswa yang ada disekitar mereka melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan aneh -seolah berkata 'dasar orang aneh'- pada mereka.

"kau mau menceritakan waktu liburan mu itu dengan ku tidak?"tanya jongdae lagi

"iya iya,aku mau cerita tapi tidak disini . dikelas saja ne"jawab chanyeol sambil melihat jongdae dan berjalan tanpa melihat kearah depan.

BRUKK

" mianhe , aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu .apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap chanyeol pada seorang siswa yang ditabraknya sambil membantu siswa tersebut untuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"ah tidak apa-apa sunbaenim,saya yang salah karena berjalan sambil menunduk" ucap siswa itu sambil mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya sekedar melihat lawan bicara kemudian membukukkan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan jongdae yang menatapnya datar.

DEG

Waktu seolah-olah berhenti berjalan siswa bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat bulatnya yang indah bagi seorang chanyeol yang kini terdiam ditempatnya menatap punggung siswa mungil yang tadi ditabraknya berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"cantik"ucapnya.

"hah?kau bilang apa barusan chanyeol-ah?"tanya jongdae bingung.

"eh?itu siswa yang tadi cantik sekali ya?siapa ya namanya?"ucap chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang terlihat aneh bagi jongdae.

"Hah,,kau sakit ya?dia itu namja yang aneh masa kau bilang cantik sih?"

"memang dia cantik kok?"jawab chanyeol dengan watadosnya.

Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah chanyeol yang aneh kali ini.

.

"kyungie kau dari mana saja?"tanya seorang namja imut dengan goresan tipis eyeliner dimatanya yang sedang bersandar dipintu kelas sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"dari perpustakaan hyung..mian tidak memberitahu hyung dulu"jawab kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri di tempat duduknya.

"ya sudah,kali ini tidak lain kali beritahu hyung atau sehunnie kalau kau mau kemana-mana ne?"

"ne iya , dimana sehunnie , hyung?"

"sehunnie ada dikelasnya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya yang belum selesai,kajja kita ke kantin masih ada waktu untuk lapar kyungie"ucap namja itu panjang lebar.

"ne,baekkie hyung"ucap kyungsoo kepada namja mungil bereyeliner yang ternyata bernama baekhyun.

Suasana kantin Growl SHS pagi ini terlihat cukup tidak seperti suasana disebuah meja yang terletak disudut kantin yang diduduki oleh dua namja imut yang sedang memakan makanan mereka dalam keheningan seolah tak terganggu dengan suara berisik siswa-siswi disekitar mereka yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya sambil memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya tanpa berniat memakannya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar sebelum memutuskan keheningannya dengannya kyungsoo sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kyungie,kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan?apa kau sakit ?"tanya baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"aniya hanya merasa sudah kenyang"

"jinja?memangnya kau sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat kesekolah tadi?"tanya baekhyun sedikit heran,tak biasanya kyungsoo sarapan dirumah sebelum berangkat sekolah mengingat hanya ada kyungso,beberapa maid dan kepala pelayan saja selalu sarapan disekolah sebelum bel masuk bersama dengan baekhyun dan sehun.

"belum hyung, tapi kyungie sudah merasa kenyang"

"aish,kau ini kajja cepat makan makananmu,nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan kyungie"kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menjawab perkataan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap kyungsoo yang sedikit susah diatur itu meletakkan sendok yang berada ditangannya dengan kasar membuat kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya reflek mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap baekhyun.

"kyungie,hyung tau kau pasti sedang memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu bukan?hyung tau ini sangat berat untukmu,tapi bisakah untuk tidak memikirkan itu sehari saja atau paling tidak kau jangan hanya masa lalu kyungie,sedangkan waktu terus berjalan dan kehidupan mu masih terus terlalu lama kau menutup diri dengan sekitarmu bahkan kau seperti tidak memperdulikan dirimu sendiri,aish"omel baekhyun pada kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit membentak.

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar bentakan baekhyun kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan baekhyun yang sedang marah seperti saat mendekatkan dirinya dengan kyungsoo saat ia melihat bahu kyungsoo yang tau kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk menahan memeluk kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan punggung kyungsoo namja imut bermata bulat itu dapat sedikit tenang.

"hiks.."satu isakan lolos dari bibir berbentuk hati kyungsoo,baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo mengusap punggung dan rambut kyungsoo dengan sayang "kyungie,maafkan hyung tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu hanya merasa khawatir padamu"ucap baekhyun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo disaat ia merasa kyungsoo sudah lebih tenang.

"Kajja sekarang habiskan makanamu,masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi".

"ne hyung"jawab kyungsoo sambil mengangguk imut membuat baekhyun gemas dan mengacak rambut kyungsoo hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan membuat siempunya rambut mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut dimata baekhyun.

"mianhe kyungie"

TBC

**Thanks to**

**Hany Kwan, Desta Soo, t.a,dyofanz,Retnoelf,Kyungdoky13,meliarizky7, ,Kim Leera,uffiejung,Tyahra Lau and Guest.**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya,ini takaya udah bawa chap 1 nya . mian kalau hasilnya membosankan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang readers harapkan maklum takaya masih newbie harap readers masih mau review ff ini walaupun dalam bentuk kritik dan saran akan takaya terima dan akan takaya jadikan pembelajaran dalam membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo readerdeul,takaya bawa chap2 nih.**

**Mian karena takaya kelamaan updetnya soalnya kemarin takaya lagi dalam masa galau akut gara-gara pendaftaran EXO-L yang sulit dan ngeselin bagi takaya(tapi sekarang udah nggak galau lagi kok#gak nanya) sampai-sampai ide cerita untuk chap2 yang belum sempat diketik hilang total dari otak pas-pasan …**

**Oh ya mian ternyata setelah takaya baca ulang chapter sebelumnya banyak typo yang bertebaran dan ada beberapa kalimat yang gak lengkap karena beberapa kata-katanya ada yang hilang hehee#ditendang.**

**So,inilah chap2 yang sangat telat takaya update,happy reading ya readerdeul (. .)**

Chapter sebelumnya...

_Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar bentakan baekhyun kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan baekhyun yang sedang marah seperti saat mendekatkan dirinya dengan kyungsoo saat ia melihat bahu kyungsoo yang tau kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk menahan memeluk kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan punggung kyungsoo agar namja imut bermata bulat itu dapat sedikit tenang._

_"hiks.."satu isakan lolos dari bibir berbentuk hati kyungsoo,baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo mengusap punggung dan rambut kyungsoo dengan sayang "kyungie,maafkan hyung tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu hanya merasa khawatir padamu"ucap baekhyun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri._

_Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo disaat ia merasa kyungsoo sudah lebih tenang._

_"Kajja sekarang habiskan makanamu,masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"._

_"ne hyung"jawab kyungsoo sambil mengangguk imut membuat baekhyun gemas dan mengacak rambut kyungsoo hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan membuat siempunya rambut mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut dimata baekhyun._

_"mianhe kyungie"_

Chapter 2

Title : Don't go

Cast(s) : PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONGDAE

AND OTHER CAST

Rate : T

Summary : Disaat chanyeol menemukan cinta pertamanya yang ternyata seorang namja ./ "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat mempercayai perasaanku ini ?"- chanyeol / " tidak ada yang sunbaenim harus lakukan karena aku yakin perasaan yang sunbaenim rasakan saat ini bukan lah cinta"-kyungsoo / CHANSOO / slight : HUNSOO,BAEKYEOL /

Warning : YAOI , TYPO dan kawan-kawan(nya)

Disclaimer : Tokoh nya Cuma minjem , tapi ide cerita murni dari ide author sendiri

NO BASH

NO PLAGIARISM

NOT LIKE ? DON'T READ

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

"kenapa minta maaf hyung"tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"maaf karena hyung sudah membentakmu tadi,kyungie tidak marah pada hyung kan?"kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya imut membuat baekhyun yang melihatnya kembali mengacak rambut kyungsoo gemas .Sedangkan si korban –kyungsoo– mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang lagi-lagi terlihat sangat imut dimata baekhyun.

"sudah cepat habiskan makananmu ntar keburu bel lho"

"ne hyung"

.

.

**Kyungsoo p.o.v**

Langit terlihat gelap dengan awan-awannya yang berwarna sedikit hitam,dapat kurasakan angin berhembus cukup kencang dari jendela kelas yang sedikit terbuka disebelah tempat dudukku sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, harap hujan tidak turun sebentar lagi,jujur aku sangat benci dengan hujan yang selalu mengingatkan ku dengan kenangan yang selalu ingin -samar kudengar suara choi sonsaengnim yang tengah menyampaikan materi matematika,dengan malas kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kelasku,ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas bercatkan biru laut dengan beberapa lukisan kuno dan modern yang tergantung didinding bagian kiri dan kanannya yang terpasang dengan rapi menampilkan kesan elegan dan nyaman bagi yang melihatnya.

Dipojok kelas ku lihat tao yang sedang tertidur ditempat duduknya dengan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal diatas kuedarkan pandanganku kesembarang arah, kali ini pandanganku terhenti pada choi sonsaengnim yang tengah mencatat di whiteboard didepan kelas, dapat kulihat beberapa teman sekelas yang duduk dikursi deretan depan didepanku yang menatap whiteboard dengan bosan,aku kembali menatap kearah luar jendela menatap lapangan basket yang saat ini telah dibasahi oleh rintik air hujan yang entah sejak kapan turun dan memperburuk keadaan mood ku yang sedari tadi telah kacau.

Aku benci ini, haaahhh,,entah sudah berapa kali aku mengeluh tentang mood ku hari ini.

kutengadahkan sedikit kepalaku menahan agar air mata ini tidak mengalir aku tak ingin ada yang melihatku menangis lagi,aku lelah,sangat lelah tak ingin menangis lagi,

"hyung,aku merindukanmu"ucapku lirih.

**Kyungsoo p.o.v end**

**.**

.

Kyungsoo masih duduk dibangkunya sendirian dikelasnya yang telah kosong mengingat jam sekolah sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu,kelas adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu sambil membaca buku atau pun sekedar mendengarkan music dari mp3nya menunggu baekhyun dan sehun selesai dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan earphone yang bertengger dikedua telinganya dengan alunan music slow dari mp3 miliknya,menatap kearah lapangan basket yang yang masih terlihat basah walaupun hujan telah berhenti berhenti beberapa jam yang beberapa orang siswa yang tengah menghadang seorang siswa bertubuh jangkung yang tengah memantul-mantulkan bola ditangannya ketanah sambil berusaha lolos dari hadangan siswa air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Pandangan kyungsoo tak lepas dari sosok jangkung yang kini tengah tertawa karena berhasil lolos dari hadangan temannya dan memasukkan bola ke ring mengingatkan kyungsoo pada seseorang yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan,seseorang yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

"kyungie"

"…."

"kyungie"

"…."

"YA DO KYUNGSOO"baekhyun melepas sebelah tali earphone kyungsoo dan berteriak tepat ditelinganya reflex kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping mendengar suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan memanggil namanya.

**DDUKK**

"appo"rintih kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang berada tepat berada disamping kyungsoo serentak.

"appo,hyung mengagetkanku saja"

"salah mu sendiri,hyung panggil berkali-kali tapi kamu tak menyahut sih"ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut karena terantuk kening kyungsoo.

"hehe,mian hyung kyungie keasikan dengarin lagu "ucap kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis.

"huh dasar,yasudah ayo kita pulang sudah menunggu kita diparkiran tuh"tanpa menunggu jawaban kyungsoo baekhyun telah menarik tangan kyungsoo berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

.

"ya kalian lama sekali ngapain aja sih?"gerutu sehun pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama diparkiran.

"issh kau ini bawel banget sih,baru juga beberapa menit menunggu kami"

"beberapa menit?ini sudah 20menit hyung,20menit"ucap sehun tak terima perkataan baekhyun dengan menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapnya.

Baekhyun melemparkan deathglarenya kepada sehun yang dibalas sehun dengan deathglare yang sama kearah baekhyun.

"hyung,sehunnie ayo cepat ini sudah sore banget nih"seru kyungsoo yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan manis dijok belakang mobil menghentikan adu mulut dan perang melotot antar baek-sehun.

"ne kyungie/kyungie hyung"ucap baekhyun dan sehun serentak,kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu,pikirannya saat ini terfokus kembali pada saat beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket seperti hari biasanya bersama 5 orang terasa dua jam sudah mereka berlatih namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda latihan mereka akan berakhir,chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ketanah sambil berusaha lepas dari kepungan temannya.

Chanyeol melemparkan bola basketnya kearah ring dengan asal untuk mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya,chanyeol yang melihat temannya yang secara spontan berbalik melihat arah bola yang-terbang bebas- kearah ring secepat kilat berlari kearah ring dan mengambil bola yang masih berada diudara karena terpantul ring dan kembali memasukkan bolanya ke ring basket.

"BUWAHAAHHAAA"chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang cengo dan

**PLETAKK**

Chanyeol sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan di kepala dari salah satu teman yang kesal karena ditertawai olehnya.

"apaan sih jongdae,sakit tau"jongdae sang pelaku penjitakan hanya mendengus kecil kearah si korban penjitakan-chanyeol-yang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak dengan 4 temannya yang baru sadar dari cengonya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan penjitakan jongdae-chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol mendeath glare temannya yang masih tertawa dengan wajah konyolnya sukses membuat mereka semakin tertawa keras sambil guling-guling dilantai lapangan.

"YA jongdae aku sedang berbicara dengan mu tau"chanyeol berjalan kearah jongdae yang telah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak dibawah pohon ditepi mengambil dua botol minuman dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan satu pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil minuman yang diberikan jongdae dan meminumnya dengan menatap sekelilingnya yang terlihat sepi mengingat jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang menghentikan arah pandangan nya saat melihat pemandangan yang menarik baginya,menatap kearah kelas yang terletak dilantai dua gedung sekolah.

Seorang namja yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi pagi sedang duduk dikursi dekat jendela dengan menopang wajah dengan tangan kanannya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu sambil sesekali mengembuskan nafasnya berbagai macam perasaan dihati chanyeol,perasaan khawatir,sedih dan juga bingung saat melihat namja itu.

"chanyeol-ah kau kenapa?"

"…."

"chanyeol-ah"ulang jongdae sambil menggoncangkan bahu chanyeol agak keras.

"aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok"jawab chanyeol melirik jongdae sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol dan menghela nafasnya pelan"lagi-lagi kyungsoo"ucapnya pelan hampir seperti bisikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya disaat melihat seorang namja yang mendekat kearah kyungsoo"jongdae namja yang bersama kyungsoo itu siapa?"tanya chanyeol pada jongdae sambil menunjuk kearah kyungsoo yang sedang bersama seorang namja dengan dagunya.

jongdae melihat kearah yang ditunjuk chanyeol"oh dia itu sahabatnya kyungsoo,namanya byun baekhyun"jawabnya dengan ekspresi datarnya."kenapa memangnya?"sambungnya lagi.

"tidak ada,,hanya saja wajahnya nggak asing buatku"

"hah?"

"ah aniya,eh yang lain mana?"tanya chanyeol saat melihat sekeliling lapangan dan tak melihat keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain lagi"sudah pulang,chanyeol kau sudah kenal dengan baekhyun yah?"

"kalau sudah kenal aku nggak nanya ke kamu siapa dia lah,kan aku cuma bilang wajahnya kayak nggak asing kita pulang"chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah kyungsoo dan baekhyun,kyungsoo yang terlihat ceria besama baekhyun berbeda saat chanyeol pertama kalinya melihat kyungsoo tadi pagi .

Dengan sedikit kesal chanyeol menarik tangan jongdae sebelum sahabatnya itu sempat untuk membalas kata-katanya,menjauh dari lapangan dan kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing.

**Flashback off**

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika kembali mengingat saat ia melihat kyungsoo bersama bahkan terlihat bahagia dengan namja lain, 'perasaan apa ini?kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali' batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik kearah jam dinding 7 malam , 'huh,sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja deh' batin chanyeol lagi sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

Chanyeol saat ini tengah berada diruang keluarga bersama dengan keluarganya,menonton acara tv yang cukup menarik dengan ia mengeluarkan candaan yang disambut dengan tawa oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"channie besok setelah jam sekolah selesai langsung pulang kerumah ne,jangan kemana-mana lagi"

"eh,memangnya ada apa eomma?"

"jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa lagi channie?"ucap ayah chanyeol setelah menyeruput the mengeryitkan keningnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung

"hah,besok kan kita akan menjemput sepupu mu yang akan datang dari jepang"

"hehe,,,channie lupa"ucap chanyeol sambil cengengesan.'aissh kenapa aku bisa lupa sih,chanyeol pabbo'batinya merutuki dirinya yang sedikit pelupa.

TBC

**Thanks to:**

kyungdoky13, dyofanz, Retnoelf,

Nah readerdeul beginilah hasil dari chap2 yang takaya buat secara dadakan,hehe..

Mian ya kalau hasil nya pendek banget,gak bagus dan masih melenceng dari yang yang readerdeul bayangkan (_ _).

Akhir kata takaya ucapkan **REVIEW please XD**


End file.
